seekers_notesfandomcom-20200214-history
Villa
Villa is a Hidden Object Location in the '' Seeker's Notes: Hidden Mystery'' game. A doomed noblewoman's once beautiful villa lies frozen in a state of perpetual ruin and neglect with an air of desperate despair emanating from the empty rooms. Unravel the unspeakable tragedy of its sinister past! Villa was introduced to the game as part of the Inviolable Prohibition Update released on June 8, 2017 and comprised the first part of the update's Timed Challenges. Villa is the 36th location to be added to the Darkwood Town Map. It unlocks for new players at Game Level 102. Diary Entry: Unlocking and Open Quest Villa unlocks at Game Level 102. During the Inviolable Prohibition special event challenge, Players level 11 or higher were able to unlock this event location. A quest will be given by Helen to help find the missing Villa Key to open its doors. The Key is obtained by exploring any of the other unlocked Hidden Object Locations and successfully completing it. Once found, Helen will give Players a set of 10 Precious Aigrette Access Passes to start. Once unlocked, Villa requires Special Item access passes to play. In addition to Energy Points, a certain number of the access pass called Precious Aigrette is required for each play of Villa. The number of Precious Aigrettes needed depends on the Rank of the Location. Precious Aigrettes can be found by successfully exploring any of the other unlocked Hidden Object Locations. Regular Locations such as Mayor's Office; Ballroom; Marketplace; Docks; Hunter's House; and Observatory award 3 to 5 Precious Aigrettes upon successful completion. Premium Locations such as Clothing Store; Garden; Ship; and Old Square award 5 to 8 Precious Aigrettes upon successful completion. Premium Locations are those which require special access items to enter. Once the event ended with the 2017 July Update, Villa no longer requires Special Items/ Access Passes to play and the Precious Aigrettes was removed from the game. Villa is now a Regular Location, requiring only energy to play. Playing this location during special event timed challenges will yield 3 to 5 special event access pass keys per win. Items The following is a list of Hidden Objects that can be found in Villa. Depending on the Rank and Game Mode you may not have to find all the items in one play of the Location. * Angel Statue * Antique Scales * Bell * Bird Cage * Black Cat * Blue Rose * Bow * Broom * Brush * Bugle * Cameo * Cane * Clover * Comb * Crow * Diadem * Doll * Elephant * Envelope * Fan * Fork * Gloves * Goblet * Gold Bar * Grapes * Green Stone * Hat * Horseshoe * Jug * Lambda symbol * Lily * Lion * Lyre * Mask * Medallion * Mercury Symbol * Mushroom * Palette * Peacock Quill * Perfume * Pipe * Scissors * Sun * Swan * Table Clock * Tray * Unicorn Figurine * Vial of Potion * Vinyl Record * Violin NOTE: Each hidden object item usually has 2 different versions that alternate randomly. Morph mode has its own items that need to be found, separate from those listed above. Collection Item Sets Listed below are the Collection Item sets specific to the Villa location. note a random special fixer is also awarded whenever a collection is combined. Hints This room has well over forty separate items to find and most are very small scale and not especially colourful or even distinct. Some are semi transparent. They are often hidden on like colours, eg white gloves on white curtains, gold bar on gold cushion, grey symbols on mirror or glass surfaces, green grapes and peacock feather on garden greenery. Zooming helps. Adjust the brightness of your device. Ensure you have tools on board. Take a peek at this thread for more hints and this thread for screenshots of the harder to spot items. The following hints gallery show the six locations for each item that can be found within the Villa (June 2017). Angel Locations.png|Angel Locations Ancient Scales Locations.png|Ancient Scales Locations Bell Locations.png|Bell Locations Birdcage Locations.png|Birdcage Locations Black Cat Locations.png|Black Cat Locations Blue Rose Locations.png|Blue Rose Locations Bow Locations.png|Bow Locations Broom Locations.png|Broom Locations Brush Locations.png|Brush Locations Bugle Locations.png|Bugle Locations Cameo Locations.png|Cameo Locations Cane Locations.png|Cane Locations Clover Locations.png|Clover Locations Comb Locations.png|Comb Locations Crow Locations.png|Crow Locations Diadem Locations.png|Diadem Locations Doll Locations.png|Doll Locations Elephant Locations.png|Elephant Locations Envelope Locations.png|Envelope Locations Fan Locations.png|Fan Locations Fork Locations.png|Fork Locations Gloves Locations.png|Gloves Locations Goblet Locations.png|Goblet Locations Gold Bar Locations.png|Gold Bar Locations Grapes Locations.png|Grapes Locations Green Stone Locations.png|Green Stone Locations Hat Locations.png|Hat Locations Horseshoe Locations.png|Horseshoe Locations Jug Locations.png|Jug Locations Lambda Symbol Locations.png|Lambda Symbol Locations Lily Locations.png|Lily Locations Lion Locations.png|Lion Locations Lyre Locations.png|Lyre Locations Mask Locations.png|Mask Locations Medallion Locations.png|Medallion Locations Mercury Symbol Locations.png|Mercury Symbol Locations Mushroom Locations.png|Mushroom Locations Palette Locations.png|Palette Locations Peacock Quill Locations.png|Peacock Quill Locations Perfume Locations.png|Perfume Locations Pipe Locations.png|Pipe Locations Scissors Locations.png|Scissors Locations Sun Locations.png|Sun Locations Swan Locations.png|Swan Locations Table Clock Locations.png|Table Clock Locations Tray Locations.png|Tray Locations Unicorn Figurine Locations.png|Unicorn Figurine Locations Vial of Potion Locations.png|Vial of Potion Locations Vinyl Record Locations.png|Vinyl Locations Violin Locations.png|Violin Locations Category:Hidden Object Game Category:Hidden Object Locations Category:Hidden Object Modes Category:Quests Category:Timed Challenges Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Updates Category:Walkthrough